Switched!
by plzbeminearchie1991
Summary: Yue is sick of hearing Katara and Zuko argue, so they pay the price! Zutara
1. Chapter 1

**Dont own Avatar and never will...**

* * *

Zuko looked over to Katara who was waterbending the dishes clean._ Maybe if I help her more she'll be nice to me. It's worth a shot..._ He cautiously stood up and walked over to her.

"Katara, do you want help cleaning the dishes?"

"No you can go back to your little corner over there."

"Look, why can't you just accept me?! Everyone else is starting to get used to me!! Why not you?!" Zuko threw his hands in the air.

"Oh I dunno, maybe the fact that you betrayed me in Ba Sing Se after I opened up to you?? I even offered to heal your scar!! Well I'm glad I didn't!! Otherwise Aang wouldn't be alive!!"

"God, what is up with you?? I already told you I was sorry, how many times will I have to say it to forgive you??"

"Hhmph, i dunno... maybe when my mom comes back to life?? Or when I decide to slap you silly?? Oooh or maybe--" She got cut off. Not by Zuko. There stood the moon spirit aka Yue, and she looked angry...

"Why is there a floating person??" Zuko started putting his hand through Yue's head to see if she was real. His hand went through her head.

"Stop that or I'll bitch slap you both"

Katara's face was bewildered. "Yue, why are you here? And why do you wanna bitch slap me? I can understand Zuko, but why me?"

Yue sighed. "Look, I can't stand to hear or see you guys arguing with eachother!! I can hear it even when the sun is up!! I can't take it anymore, so I've come heree to stop this madness. You will both learn to understand eachother." Yue took a deep breath and her hands did a move that was both firebending and waterbending but into one. Katara was the first one to open her eyes.

"But Yue--" She stopped. Her voice sounded like _Zuko's_.

Zuko now realized what happened, but was too shocked to believe it. "W-what happened to your voice?? A-and what happened to mine??"

"You both have been getting on my last nerve, so you will understand eachother and make nice. Then you'll both be back in your own bodies." She smiled.

"Yue, how do you know how to switch people's bodies??"

Yue shrugged. "It came with my moon powers."

Zuko threw his (or Katara's to be exact...) arms up in the air. "That's mission impossible!!"

Yue glared at him. "Make it work." And !poof! she was gone.

Katara folded her arms. "Well obviously we have to teach eachother how to bend or else Aang and Sokka will find out."

Zuko's eyes widened. "Why can't we tell them that we've been forced to switch bodies by a moon spirit??"

"Do you not hear yourself?"

"Well maybe I do sound crazy... I bet this is all a dream!! And I'll wake up with a gigantic headache!!" Zuko started pinching himself.

"Hey!! Who said you can touch me?!"

"Well I obviously will have to one way or another to do anything."

"Look let's make a truce and will start teaching eachother how to bend so we can get out of this quickly."

Zuko sighed. "Fine. I'll teach you firebending and you'll teach me waterbending."

Katara folded her arms. "Well? Teach me some magic fire!!"

Zuko pinched the bridge of his, well Katara's nose. _This will be a long night. _He walked over to her. "Spread your legs and bend your knees."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh you know what I mean!! Just look at me and follow my instructions."

"Fine, Sifu Hotman."

"Well, technically I'm a girl now..."

"Just show me something!!"

Zuko sighed and got into a horse stance. Katara followed in a similar matter.

* * *

"Okay that's enough for now. You might start a forest fire." Zuko said while rubbing his neck.

"I'll teach you waterbending tomorrow. Right now, we have to teach eachother how to act like eachother."

"Fine, you teach me first."

Katara sighed. "Let me see you walk."

"Huh?" Zuko was dumbstruck.

"Walk!!"

Zuko started walking towards her. "Okay okay sheesh!!"

"Zuko, you walk too much like a boy. Swing your hips a bit more."

"Wh-what?!"

"Look watch me." Katara walked her way around the path and then back. "See?"

"Never do that in my body again."

"God, you are so... infuriating!!"

"What?? It looked soo wrong!! Look I'll walk again if that makes you happy." He walked while swinging his hips around a tree and back to Katara. "Better?"

"Loads."

"Now it's my turn." Zuko rubbed his hands together. "Just walk with me and try to copy."

"Hhmph." She was clearly aggravated. She and Zuko walked around for a bit and Zuko smiled. "See? was that so hard?"

"No I guess..."

"Now we have to talk like we're ourselves."

"Ooh!! I'll go first!!" Katara put on a angry face. "I'm never happy. I love to see people in pain. I get aggravated easily!! blah blah blah!!"

"That didn't sound anything like me."

"Well it's the best I could do when I'm so tired."

Zuko rubbed his temples. "Why don't we just get some sleep. We'll pick this up tomorrow."

Katara actually smiled at Zuko. "Yes sleep good..."

* * *

**Well that's my first chapter!! Reviews are loved :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me no own Avatar...**

**I didn't know I'd get reviews so quickly!! Thanks for the support!!**

* * *

"Katara. Katara, wake up!! Katara, wake up!!" Zuko was shaking Katara trying to get her to wake up.

Katara's eyes shot open. "What?! It's the middle of the night!! What could be so important now?!"

"I have to go to the bathroom!!" Zuko started jumping around.

"Just blindfold yourself and pull down your leggings!! It's not that hard." Katara said still drowsy.

"Fine, but you have to come with me!! I might run into a wall if I go by myself." Zuko started tying a strip of cloth to his eyes.

"Ugh, come on." Katara pulled Zuko to the bathroom. "I'll be outside if you need me."

"Okay, just don't fall asleep."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Zuko slipped into the bathroom. He didn't close the door yet.

"Uhh Katara?"

"Hmm what?"

"Uhh what if I miss the toilet?"

"Take off the blindfold!! Just don't look when you pee."

"Fine, miss bossy." Zuko got up from the toilet.

"Uhh Katara?"

"What now?!"

"Why am i bleeding?"

"Oh no..."

"WHAT?! AM I DISEASED?!"

Katara laughed. "No. I'm going through my period."

"What's that?"

"Well, each month, girls get their period, when blood flushes out of us. It should last for the rest of the week."

"T-that sounds horrible."

"Well I have to put up with it until, well I'm not exactly sure... But until I get really old."

"That's torture!!"

"Well now you know what I go through."

"I have to go through that?!"

"Well obviously, your in a girl's body."

"Is there any other diseases I should know about?"

"You get cramps and you can't swim with other people."

"How do I stop the bleeding?"

Katara sighed. "You cant. I should have some pads in my dresser. Come on, I'll show you."

"Okay." Katara led the way to her bedroom.

"Soooo whats up Sugar Queen? Sparky?" Toph was in Katara's bedroom, tapping her foot.

"T-toph. What are y-you doing h-here?" Katara stuttered.

"Oh come on! I already heard eveything that you guys did in the forest. You and Sparky here were forced to switch bodies by some moon spirit who wanted to bitch slap you both."

Zuko shrugged. "Yeah that's basically it."

Katara was dumbfounded. "Toph, you can't let Aang and Sokka know!!"

"Don't worry Sugar Queen, I got you covered. I'll leave you two alone." Toph walked out of the room.

Zuko turned to Katara. "Now how do I stop the bleeding?"

"Look, just put ther pads in your underwear and change them. And wear something else! You have blood stains on your clothes!! And no looking when your changing."

"Okay, Miss bossy pants."

"Good. I'm going back to sleep. Good night."

"Uhh Katara?"

"What do you want with my seriously freaky life now?"

"The sun's coming up."

"So?"

"You're a firebender now. You rise with the sun."

"Well that's just great!! I'm in a firebender's body, have no idea how to control my bending, and on top of that I have no sleep."

"No need of your saracasim..."

"GO CHANGE!!"

"Okay okay, sheesh!! just go back to your room."

"No I have to monitor you so you don't look at my body inappropriately."

"Fine."

* * *

"Okay why aren't Katara and Zuko arguing?" Sokka was shocked when they were eating their breakfast peacefully.

"Me and Zuko made nice, _right_ Zuko?" Zuko hinted for Katara to follow.

"_Yes._ Me and Katara made a truce and decided to be nice to eachother." Katara's voice was restrained.

Aang smiled. "Well that's good! Now Sifu Hotman can teach me firebending!"

Katara and Zuko looked at each other. Zuko's face expression read: _What should you do now, Sifu Hotman?_

"Well, Aang, I still think I need to catch up with my firebending, so we'll start tomorrow. Why don't you ask _Katara_ for a waterbending lesson?"

Zuko glared at Katara. "Well, Av-Aang, it seems that you've been really good at waterbending lately, so I think you should practice with Toph."

Sokka's brain was melting. "Uhh yeah this is gonna get some getting used to." He left to practice fighting with Suki.

Everyone left the table except Zuko and Katara.

Zuko glared at Katara. "Meany."

"We should really stop bickering or we'll be stuck like this forever."

"I don't want to stay in your body!! I don't want to put up with your disease every month!!" He pouted like a 8 year old.

"Uhh Zuko?"

"What?"

"I uhh need to pee."

"Great, just great. I have to teach you how to pee."

"What?! I've kinda been a girl for the past fourteen years."

"Come on, I'll hold it and you pee."

"O-okay, but I'm not looking!!"

"Who said you need to look."

"I just wanna pee!!"

* * *

"God that was so awkward!!." Katara whined.

"Well, maybe you'll learn to do it by yourself!"

"Just wash my hands, my poor poor hands that had to touch your-your--"

"Okay I get it." Zuko was clearly annoyed.

Katara left to Zuko's room to hopefully get some more sleep. She saw a small book under the pillow and took it out. _Hmm he has a diary. Well, that's one thing we have in common..._ Two figures appeared on her shoulder: the devil and the angel. _Go ahead. Read it. He won't know! _The devil taunted her._ No. Put it back, you'll make him mad!!_ Katara gave in to the devil and opened the diary. She wanted to know Zuko's thoughts.

Day 1) I really have no hope in this stupid journal or diary uncle gave me. But it'll get him off my back if i write in this stupid thing. I finally saw the Avatar. He was with some water tribe peasants. They got away on some big fluffy monster. Why didn't Uncle just get me a therapist?

_Oh yeah I'm a water tribe peasant. woo hoo! _Katara thought sarcastically.

Day 2) Stupid Zhao. I wanna bitch slap him one day.

Day 3) Went to Kyoshi Island. Got my ass kicked by a girl. I could've sworn one of the girls was that water tribe boy. Oh well, I don't question his...choices of makeup and outfit. Avatar escaped. WHY MUST HE KEEP DOING THAT?!

_Ha, serves him right._

Day 4) Why must Uncle be such a lazy man? He fell asleep in the stupid hot spring and got himself captured by earthbenders. He was naked too. Well that scarred my 16 year old life.

Day 5) Stupid pirates. I ask them nicely to help me and they betray me! Stupid water peasant!! He got the pirates to turn against me! And I was nice to the waterbender girl!! I even offered her necklace I found!!girls are crazy...

_oh so now i'm crazy..._

Before Katara could read any further, she saw an angry Zuko(in Katara's body) at the door.

* * *

**I know they don't have bathrooms in avatar world, but it seemed to fit in the story, i think...  
**

**I might not update for a bit because school's starting soon and I do have a social life :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own Avatar!**

* * *

Katara saw a mad looking Zuko (in Katara's body) standing at the door.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY JOURNAL?!" Zuko yelled.

Katara quickly shut his journal closed. "Uh, I didn't do anything!!"

Zuko folded his arms."Don't play stupid with me!! How much did you read?!"

"Just the first two pages..."

"Good, you didn't read--" Zuko stopped himself from saying more.

Katara smirked ask she opened the journal again. She started flipping through the pages when Zuko took a dive and tried to snatch the book.

Katara was too quick and easily dodged him as she read. "_Stupid Jun!! How could she possibly think that water girl is my girlfriend!! That's disgusting!! But i guess she is pretty and could be my girlfriend... WHY AM I EVEN THINKING OF THESE THOUGHTS?! Maybe I've been drinking too much tea... I wonder how Uncle drinks so much tea...," _Katara smirked as she finished reading the entry out loud and tossed Zuko his journal. "Aww, Zuko thinks I'm pretty."  
Zuko flopped back onto the bed. "No I don't... it, it was a lie!!"

"Oh, come on Zuko."

"FINE. I think you're pretty!! THERE!! I said it!! And maybe I do like you a little more than just a friend!!" Zuko covered his face with his hands, feeling the unfamiliar smooth skin on his left eye.

Katara was about to say something when Yue appeared yet again.

Yue was smiling. "You two will now go back to yourselves." And with a quick snap Katara and Zuko's spirits switched back into their own bodies.

Katara ran a hand through her hair and smiled happily. "Yue, why did you switch our bodies?"

Zuko rubbed his scarred eye. "Yeah, I dunno what we did that made us understand eachother better."

"Simple. Zuko got to learn what you go through every day and most of all, he finally got out his biggest secret that made him so frustrated every night!!" Yue smiled and slowly faded away.

Katara turned to Zuko, smirking. "So you like me..."

* * *

**Le gasp!! Zuko finally showed his softer side!!**

**Yeah thats all I could do right now since im in AP and all that senior junk...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own avatar!!**

**Sorry I haven't been updating for awhile... I was caught up in watching fruits basket dvds from my aunt :P**

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH!!" Zuko sat up on his bed, sweating. _Thank god it was all a dream. I'd never live if i got stu--_ Zuko touched his left eye, but it wasn't scarred. He brought himself from his bed and looked in the mirror. He saw a girl who had chocolate brown hair, dark skin, and had a pink flush on her cheeks.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!" He jumped back onto his bed. _It's just a dream!_

"Katara!! Are you okay?!" Sokka walked into see if his sister was okay. "Why were you screaming?"

Zuko sat straight up. "I-I uh h-had a nightmare I-I guess."

"Oh, are you okay do you wanna talk about it?" Sokka sat down on the bed. "Uh, maybe you should take notice of your woman problems sooner..." He backed out of the room slowly.

Zuko looked down and there was a big red blotch on his dress._ Of course!! She had to have her woman problem now!!_ He sighed and got up from the bed and rummaged through her drawers, hoping to find something to catch the blood.

"Hey Zuko why were you--" Katara walked just when he started rummaging through the top drawers. "WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?! Get away fr--"

Zuko turned around showing the giant blotch on the dress. "What do you want me to do about this then?!" He pointed at the blotch.

Katara walked up to the dresser and opened the bottom drawer pulling out a thick cloth. "Put this in your underwear and wash it after breakfast, lunch and dinner. Don't go swimming with other people or Aang or someone will think you're diseased."

"Well it does seem you're diseased..."

"Don't. Start. With. Me." Katara said while shooting him a deathly glare as she walked out of the room, rubbing the sleep out of her good eye.

Before closing the door, she popped her head back in. "Oh, yeah, _you_ have to make breakfast!" she said with a wide smile.

Zuko went wide-eyed. "Wha-why me?!"

"Don't you think it would be a _little _suspicous if _Zuko_ started cooking for everyone?"

"You're the worst."

"Of course, I'm _Zuko_ now, aren't I?" Katara smiled before closing the door shut.

* * *

**Haha poor Zuko!! Yeah I had a writer's block but _this_ idea popped up while eating some pineapple and blasting Paramore :D**

**Reviews are needed!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I dont own ANYTHING!!**

* * *

"Hey Katara?" Sokka asked, poking the rice Zuko made for breakfast.

"What?" Zuko looked at Sokka, annoyed.

"There's something wrong with your rice. It's kinda...raw." Sokka said, spitting out a mouthful of raw rice grains.

"So? Can _you_ do a better job?" Zuko argued.

"No... but your cooking is usually really good, Katara."

"Yeah, no offense, but this isn't your best," Aang said, poking the rice feverishly.

"Well, maybe _I _should cook it then," Katara was standing at the doorway, looking at the rice in the bowl. She made her way over and picked the bowl up and made a new fire.

"Zuko, since when did you cook?" Sokka asked.

"When stupid Zhao took away my ship crew and cook, I had to fend for myself and uncle." She stole a quick glance at Zuko before continuing to add water.

Zuko stood there confused. _How did she know that?_

"Well, okay... but you better make sure it's edible!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, like I'd put poison in it. There, it's all done **(A/N: I know rice takes longer to look but oh well.)**" Zuko piled rice onto a plate and placed it back on the table.

Sokka looked suspicious before taking a bite. "Well I'm not dying...."

Aang shrugged before piling rice onto some plates and handing them out.

Zuko stepped out of the bathroom with a rectangle shaped piece of cloth in his hand. _That was REALLY disgusting. When I have a daughter I'll know how she truly feels every month._

"Hey." Said a voice. It was Katara (Er, in Zuko's body). "You're lucky y'know. Sokka would've been really suspicious if the rice wasn't perfect."

Zuko looked confuzzled **(A/N :Haha, love that word!!)**. "I still don't get how you knew that Zhao took my crew and stuff."

"Your stupid diary."

"YOU READ MY JOURNAL?!?!?!?"

"Yeah, I felt bad that Sokka was picking on you, so I panicked and found your dia-- "

"You mean JOURNAL!!" Zuko cut in.

"Yeah, yeah, journal under your pillow so I..._skimmed_ through it." Katara explained. _Haha more like read over and over and over...._

"T-Thanks." Zuko choked out. "F-For saving my ass, I mean."

"No problem. But don't think I'm gonna save your butt every time you can't make rice!!!"

"That's gonna be a problem...I only know how to cut stuff."

"You're hopeless...." Katara rubbed her temples. "I'll just show you how to cook stuff tomorrow."

"Fine."

Then Katara and Zuko went separate ways, thinking different thoughts.

_Who knew she could be so annoying in a different body!_

_I should look through Zuko's things more often._

* * *

**YaY!! I finished the chapter!!! Sorry for the long wait!! It was my birthday and halloween in the same week!! Plus the other birthdays!!! Sorry!! **

**REVIEW!!!!!  
**


	6. Authors note NOT THE BAD KIND!

**This is a good authors note (not the bad kind in which every1 hates haha)**

**Just to clear things up....**

**The part where Yue switches them back.... that was Zuko's dream**

**I know there weren't bathrooms in that time, so let's all just pretend there is?**

**If anyone's wondering....**

**Katara WILL teach Zuko how to waterbend**

**They'll get their own bodies back...eventually (if Yue thinks they're ready)**

**Zutara will happen sometime later...just give it some time.**

**HOPE THIS HELPED!!!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Avatar: The last airbender**

* * *

"Katara!" A hushed whisper said.

"Zuko?" Katara was grabbed and pulled into the woods"

"Zuko? Where are you taking me?"

"You need to show me some magic water. _Now_."

"Okay, okay, pushy." They both stopped at a river. "You'll need to take your shirt off."

"WHAT!?!?"

"You have underwraps, dummy." Katara said taking off the shirt she had on. "Don't you feel weird not having a shirt on. I mean, when you're a boy."

"No." Zuko mumbled, removing the dress off his body. Katara stood next to him, making sure Zuko copied the moves right. When he finally managed to lift some water up, he thrashed his arms to his left. Unfortunately, Katara was there. Squeezing his eyes shut, he waited for Katara's response. Katara was too busy melting the ice away from her legs.

"Did you do this on purpose?!?!"

"N-No. It was on accident."

Katara limped with her now numb legs and feet. She threw on her shirt and sat down, rubbing her legs.

Zuko put the dress back on and sat next to Katara. "I-I'm really sorry."

Katara didn't look up. "It's okay."

"I wish Yue would just switch us back." Katara mumbled.

"I think I understand you a bit. Everyone depends on you. Sokka, Toph, Aang, even me. They depend on you for everything from meals to clothes and just someone to talk to."

"And you. Everyone thinks you might turn against us. I can understand the pressure you get everyday. Even when I was cooking they were suspicious."

"Dammit, Yue, please switch us back!!" Zuko said under his breath.

Katara grabbed his hand, and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "We'll be alright." Katara actually cracked a smile.

Zuko smiled back. They both closed their eyes, enjoying the silence. When Katara opened her eyes, she was looking at Zuko. I mean, ZUKO, you know, with the scar?!?! Katara touched her left eye, feeling smooth skin. Zuko opened his eyes and saw Katara smiling. His hand immediately flew to his left eye, feeling the wrinkled scar. Katara sprang up from her position and threw her arms around Zuko. She backed away though, forgetting that she wasn't supposed to like him like that. Zuko pulled her back in and buried his face in her shoulder.

They heard a small light chuckle and saw the light reminisce of Yue, floating back up.

"Well, we're back to ourselves." Zuko smiled. "Unless this is a dream."

Katara pinched her arm. "Nope."

They were soon mere inches apart. Katara felt her breath quicken. Zuko hesitated. _Do it!! Come on!! She's probably thinking the same thing!!_

_Dammit Zuko!! Just kiss me!!_

Katara soon felt his warm breath fanning across her face. He leaned in and gently placed his warm lips against her moist, cool ones. Katara lifted herself up on her knees, lips never placed her hands on either side of her shoulder to balance herself while Zuko twirled her hair with one of his long, pale fingers. He let out a small groan and gently pushed her, pinning her down. They soon broke, gasping for air, Zuko wearing a crooked smile and Katara blushing.

_Finally_

_

* * *

_**THIS IS NOT THE ENDING!! I REPEAT THIS IS _NOT_ THE ENDING!!!**

**They still have to find a way to tell the rest of them about their 'little secret' !!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! Oh yeah, if any of you read the 1st book of twilight, tell me how you like it!! I sure did =]  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Avatar in any way... if I did I'd be rich haha.!**

**

* * *

**Katara opened her eyes slowly. _I must've stayed out her all night. Oh crap. _Katara sat up immediately. It was still a bit dark out. Zuko was still asleep next to her.

"Zuko!! Wake up!!!" Katara said, shaking him roughly.

"F-Froggy man!!! Don't eat us!!!**(rofl Joe Jonas's dream.!)** " Zuko mumbled and turned over.

"Zuko!! We slept here all night and the rest of them will be suspicious!!" Katara bended some water and splashed it onto his face.

"Ah- I'm up I'm up!!!" Zuko looked at the sky and the sun was slowly rising. "Holy crap!! We stayed out here all night?!?!?!"

"Nice to see you're finally awake." Katara said, heading back to the house. "C'mon they'll think we're up to something."

"Well we kinda are."

"Shut up." Katara walked a bit faster.

Zuko caught up with her easily. "I'm sorry if this offends you, but did you regret kissing me last night?"

"N-No. You're a good kisser. But what will Aang and Sokka think? Aang likes me so much, and Sokka's so protective of me. And I guess I kinda like you." Katara mumbled the last part out, kicking the dirt off her shoe.

"Ah. what was the last part?" Zuko teased.

"I like you, dammit!" Katara almost shouted and then covered her mouth.

"Good." Zuko said huskily, giving her a chaste kiss. "Otherwise my self esteem would've been crushed."

"Like you need anymore self esteem." Katara mumbled, pushing her hair in front of her face so that her blush wouldn't be that noticeable. They soon reached the camp site before the sun started to rise.

"Thank god!" Zuko whispered, hearing Sokka's snoring coming out of his room.

"Hey Sugar Queen! Sparky!" They stood, frozen in their places.

"H-Hey Toph. You're awake early." Katara said.

"Yeah, well I _heard _something and it woke me up." She said, a mischievous smile creeping onto her face. "So how did you sleep?"

"Uh, good I guess."

"Because when I heard the thing that woke me up, oh let's say it sounded like you saying 'I like you dammit' to Zuko." She said, tapping her finger to her chin.

"Please don't tell Sokka! I'm begging you!!" Katara begged.

"Don't worry about that, Sokka's oblivious to most important things. And I...felt a lot of things last night while in my tent. Let's just say Sparky did a lot of work last night." **(Make out duh.! No pervertedness in this story sorry!!!)**

Zuko's cheeks immediately turned bright red.

"On the other hand, Aang will be another problem." She said, metal bending her bracelet.

"Yeah, he really has a thing for you." Zuko said, looking at Katara.

"W-Well, I really don't want to hurt his feelings."

"Hurt who's feelings?" Sokka said, stretching.

"Uh, Zuko's! I called his face ugly last night!" Katara quickly made up.

"Sure." Sokka said with a confused look. "I'll be in town with Suki."

"OK, bye Snoozles!!" Toph yelled.

As soon as the two were out of sight, Katara began pacing back and forth. "Oh god! What will I tell Aang?!?!"

"Just don't think about it right now. He's waking up." Toph warned her.

As if on cue, Aang walked out, stretching with Momo on his shoulder. "Good morning!"

"Good morning Aang!" Katara greeted him.

"Where's Sokka?"

"He's in town. He'll be back soon."

...

"Guess what guys!!" Suki called out.

"Yeah?"

"Look what we found!" Sokka said, unrolling the poster. "It's a play about us!"

"How's that possible?" Aang asked.

"Do you really think it's safe going to see a play about ourselves?" Katara asked.

"It's by the Ember Island players." Suki added.

"Ugh, my mom used to take us to see them. They ruined 'Love Amongst the Dragons' every year!!" Zuko said, wiping the sweat off his face.

"Come on guys! This is the wacky nonsense I've been missing!" Sokka said with a big smile on his face.

"Fine." They all said.

_Well this will be interesting.._ Katara thought.

* * *

**Well that was a long chapter! I worked really hard on this, so support it!! And if you're a twilight fan, read my other fanfic, Marriage.!!! Just go to my profile and click on it under my stories!! Please?? I really want this to be popular!!**

**Well thanks.!!!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry!!! has it really been a month?!? Well I'm back!!**

**I don't own Avatar  
**

**

* * *

**

"Zuko, just sit somewhere!" Katara said, folding her arms.

"Let me sit next to you, then," Zuko said in the same tone.

"Aang will get suspi--"

"Both of you shut your mouths!" Toph said as we filled up the balcony of the theater. Zuko rolled his eyes and plopped down to the seat next to Katara with a slight smile on his face.

"Um, I wanted to sit there," Aang said when he saw Zuko next to Katara.

"Just sit next to me. What's the big deal?" Zuko said. Aang sighed and sat next to him.

"Why are we in the nosebleed section? My feet can't see a thing from here!" Toph asked.

"Don't worry, I'll tell your feet what's happening," Katara laughed. The curtains drew open and the first scene began.

...

"This is the best part of the play," Zuko said in monotone.

"No kidding," Sokka said. "I'm apparently an idiot who tells bad jokes about meat all the time."

"And since when was I woman?! The girl playing the avatar doesn't resemble me at all!" Aang complained, throwing his hands up.

"It's time to head back," Suki said. They headed back to the balcony and took their seats.

"You know prince Zuko, I've had eyes for you since the first time you've captured me..." The actor said.

"Don't make fun of me!" The Zuko actor shot back.

Katara's face turned bright red and Zuko hid his face with the program. Aang's nostrils flared up and he clenched the armrest as he watched the actors embrace. He shot up from his seat and walked out of the theater.

"I should go follow him..." Katara said, standing up. Zuko gave her a short nod and she walked out of the the theater. She found Aang looking out on one of the balconies.

"Aang, are you alright?"

"No, I'm _not_ alright. I hate this stupid play!" Aang said, taking off his hat.

"Aang, it sounds like you're just overreacting." Katara said, standing next to him.

"You don't love me, do you," Aang said quietly.

"Aang, don't go saying--"

"Katara, I know. I know about you and Zuko. I overheard you two and Toph. I just wanted to be the one that _you_ love. But if he makes you happy, I guess I'm all for it. That's what really matters. Your happiness."

"A-Aang, I--" Aang faced Katara with a small smile.

"It's fine, Katara. I've been kinda liking someone else, too."

"Who?"

"...Toph," He said in a small voice

Katara's eyes widened. "Toph?"

His smile grew wider and he nodded. Katara smiled back and gave him a hug. "Thank you, Aang."

"But if Zuko ever hurts you--"

"Yeah, yeah. You'll rip him to shreds and burn the pieces." Katara rolled her eyes. Aang laughed along.

His face grew serious. "There's one more thing that I need to know though."

"Which is?"

"How are you going to tell Sokka?"

* * *

**Don't hurt me!! I'm REALLY sorry for not updating!! But forgive me with your reviews!  
**


End file.
